


A mouthful of Herbs

by gaylie



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Detective Medicine Cats, F/F, F/M, Gen, Medicine Cat Main Character, Not Beta Read, Original Character(s), Original Clans (Warriors), Original Religion, ao3 why do you have to count chapters its making this a mess, lesbian cats, look children its 2011 again, slightly unrealistic cat designs (but not sparkle cats)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-05-18 17:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14857443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaylie/pseuds/gaylie
Summary: Cats are getting kidnapped and it's driving the clans against each other, each thinking their neighbour would be the culprit. Only the medicine cats, existing beyond the borders of their clans, seem to be able to keep a clear head in this situation, and have to take on the mission to find out who's behind the kidnapping.





	1. Allegiances

**Author's Note:**

> Note:  
> not everything will be as you know it from the original warriors, as those are original clans with a different religion and slightly different laws (really, i just dropped the law that medcats cant have mates bc its stupid)
> 
> Note 2:  
> map will follow

**BlossomClan**

Leader

 _Spottedmoon_ – A slim, short furred she-cat with black spots on her white fur and amber eyes

 

Deputy

 _Rowanclaw_ – A short furred tom-cat with black fur and orange spots and brown eyes

 

Medicine Cats

 _Reedflower_ – A she-cat with long gray calico fur, white paws and dark eyes

 _Mothpaw_ – A she-cat with long, beige fur, a white chest and blue eyes

 

Warriors

 _Leaftail_ – A she-cat with long white fur, a speckled tail and green eyes

 _Gravelc_ _law_ – A tom-cat with short gray tabby fur and dark green eyes

 _Stormflight_ – A short furred, blueish tom-cat with bright blue eyes and a scarred ear

 _Rosethorn_ – A beautiful, rust-colored she-cat with long fur and amber eyes

 _Nighttail_ – A tom-cat with long black fur, blue eyes and a slightly scarred right eye

 _Cheetahclaw_ – A golden, short furred she-cat with small darker spots, green eyes and a slightly smaller tail

 _Cornfur_ – A flirtatious golden short furred tom-cat with bright green eyes and a scarred ear

 

Apprentices

 _Ivypaw_ – A dappled brown she-cat with short fur, green eyes and folded ears

 _Rainpaw_ – A small, gray tom-cat with blue eyes and short fur

 _Sunpaw_ – A white she-cat with orange spots, short fur and green eyes

 

Queens

 _Goldheart_ – A golden she-cat with long fur, a white chest and amber eyes

 _Morningred_ – A long furred she-cat with orange to rust colored fur and amber eyes

 

Kits

 _Sparkkit_ – A tom-cat with short orange fur and green eyes

 _Featherkit_ – A she-cat with long gray fur and brown eyes

 

Elders

 _Tattertail_ – A dark brown tabby tom-cat with long fur, amber eyes and a tattered tail

 _Sunsetfur_ – A long furred she-cat with orange to rust colored fur, a darker tail tip and amber eyes

 

 

**GravelClan**

Leader

 _Oatmoon_ – A beige colored she-cat with long fur and amber eyes

 

Deputy

 _Lightningclaw_ – A golden tabby tom-cat with short fur and brown eyes

 

Medicine Cats

 _Pebblepath_ – An older gray tom-cat with long fur, green eyes and a limp hind leg

 _Kestrelpaw –_ A short furred bright tortoiseshell tom-cat with brown eyes

 

Warriors

 _Frostwing_ – A short furred white she-cat with bright cyan eyes

 _Tigersoul_ – A short tom-cat with broad shoulders, long brown tabby fur, amber eyes and a scarred shoulder

 _Oakclaw_ – An older, loyal tom-cat with brown dappled fur, a black spot between his eat, exceptionally long claws and brown eyes

 _Firefur_ – a rust colored she-cat with short fur and green eyes

 

Apprentices

 _Foxpaw_ – A short, curious tom-cat with rust colored fur, black paws and amber eyes

 _Badgerpaw_ – A short, black and white tabby tom-cat with green eyes and long fur

 

Queens

 _Dewblossom_ – An older, long furred, gray to blue she-cat with bright blue eyes

 

Kits

 _Morningkit_ – A gray to blue, short furred she-cat with icy blue eyes

 _Mistkit_ – A grey, short furred tom-cat with a hint of blue in his eyes

 

Elders

 _Mousetail –_ A grayish brown she-cat with long fur, brown eyes and trouble with her hearing

 

 

**ThistleClan**

Leader

 _Blackmoon_ – A strong, uncooperative tom-cat with short black fur and green eyes

 

Deputy

 _Weaselclaw_ – A broad shouldered tom-cat with black and white spotted fur and green eyes

 

Medicine Cats

 _Dreamfeather_ – A young, slim, short furred calico she-cat with red spots and green eyes

 _Cherrypaw_ – A small, dark red she-cat with green eyes

 

Warriors

 _Owlwing_ – A dark brown tom-cat with long bright spotted fur, a white snout and amber eyes

 _Shadowwhisker_ – A dark grey, almost black tom-cat with long fur, a black snout and blue eyes

 _Eagleclaw_ – A broad shouldered, golden tabby tom-cat with long fur, amber eyes and a scarred mouth

 _Spiderweb_ – A white and black tabby tom-cat with short fur and dark blue eyes

 _Moorfur_ – A brown tom-cat with long fur, a black tail tip and green eyes

 

Apprentices

 _Ratpaw_ – A gray tom-cat with short fur and green eyes

 _Mousepaw_ – A bright gray she-cat with short fur and blue eyes

 _Sapphirepaw_ – A blueish gray she-cat with long fur and green eyes

 

Queens

 _Embertail_ – A rust colored she-cat with short fur and dark eyes

 

Kits

 _Silkpaw_ – An albino white she-cat with long fur and red eyes

 _Whitepaw_ – A long furred, white tom-cat with green eyes

 

Elders

 _Treetrunk_ – A strong old tom with short fur, a limp front paw and gray eyes

 

 

**Farm cats**

_Robin –_ A rust colored, strong tom-cat with a redish chest and green eyes

 _Clawer_ – A slim, black tom-cat with short fur, dark brown eyes and a scarred hind leg

 _Kalle_ – A broad shouldered, golden tom-cat with very long fur and amber eyes

 _Echo_ – A slim, silver tabby she-cat with bright blue eyes

 _Clover_ – A short, tortoiseshell she-cat with a white face

 _Shiva_ – A slim, black she-cat with white spots and green eyes

 _Mud_ – A young, rust colored tom-cat with green eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> since this is a rewrite of an old old fic which i personally still like, i'm still gonna list some changes i did here, just as small funfacts
> 
> ThistleClan used to be known as NightClan  
> i changed it so the clan wouldnt have a big "kick me" sign on its back to being the "villain" or at least more aggressive clan (see: shadowclan)
> 
> i changed some of the cats genders either for "we need more women" reasons or gayness reasons  
> i also changed some names:
> 
> cornfur used to be known as Rapspelz in german which comes from the plant Raps which is, very unfortunately, called rape in english. changed for obvious reasons
> 
> rosethorn used to be known as roseblossom. sounds too pretty and fancy. she's a hissy girl, a strong fighter, she needs a name like that
> 
> kestrelpaw used to be known as Buntpfote in german which would translate to colorfulpaw/colorpaw. though i never got this far in the original fic, i remember i named him that so his suffix could be -falke making him Buntfalke, which essentially is the german name for kestrel, hence i renamed him into kestrelpaw
> 
> robin used to be known as Rotkelch. i cant even explain this one. it sounds kinda like the german word for robin? i changed it.


	2. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i cant believe im writing this  
> this was originally a fanfiction written in german with a close friend, but i decided (with said friends permission) to rewrite it in english and make some major plot and character changes to make it more interesting and gay
> 
> will anyone read this?? probably not! but we'll see

A loud cry could be heard, shutting up the chitter and chatter of the many cats gathered within the twoleg barn. The barn was small, but the cats were plenty, giving them little space to move at all. Many of them looked distraught, fearful and troubled. Others seemed confused, stressed or were filled with annoyance.

Three strong toms sat on top of a large pile of hay, one of which had silenced down the group of cats before. He was sitting in the middle of the tree, his thick, red fur signaling his health, strength and dominance over the others.

“Me, Kalle and Clawer have made a decision,” the cat spoke, voice loud and demanding the attention he had without a hair of doubt. “We have grown too many cats. The barn is getting too small for us, the mothers are bringing even more kittens to take up space and the twolegs are starting to grow impatient.”

Murmurs of many cats were heard. Of distress and worry and fear. The twolegs truly ruled this place, the cats only lived here out of convenience. At first it were a few, able to stay as they were hunting the mice and birds bothering the twoleg’s work. They were wanted, they were welcome. But they also grew greedy.

More cats wanted to join them, a place where they would be protected by one of the most feared creatures, where prey was plenty and they’d have a dry and safe home, protected from wind and weather. But the more cats came, the less wanted they were.

The twoleg had started becoming more and more aggressive, obviously trying to rid of the cats, occasionally even attacking them. So far nothing drastic had happened, but with _twolegs_ being the danger in this matter, no one was too keen on finding out if something would.

“What are we going to do!?” A worried voice cried out, getting a growl of annoyance from the dominant tom.

“That is _obviously_ what I am trying to tell you, Echo,” he growled down at the silver tabby she-cat, the cat the cry had come from. “But I won’t be _able_ to if you keep interrupting me!”

The cat in question lowered her head in shame, muttering out a quiet, “sorry Robin,” that couldn’t even be heard over the loud toms voice anymore as he carried on.

“As you might know, beyond the twoleg place, along the river are many placed filled with prey, space and safe dens. This place is clearly no longer the right one for us, so we will have to move.”  
“To the warrior cats!?” A voice within the crowd cried out, though they were not alone and soon followed up by more outraged voices. “Are you insane! They’ll claw us bloody and naked! I want to _live_ somewhere better, not _die_ there!”

“Quiet!” Another of the three tom growled out, he was more slim and black, but still looked as strong as Robin had. “He’s not done talking, now _is he?_ ”  
“Robin, Clawer and I have been discussing this for a while now,” the third, a big, golden tom spoke. “You should wait and listen what Robin has to say.”  
Despite the still obvious shock and outrage within the cats, they quieted down, letting Robin clear his voice with a frustrated huff.

“ _As I said,_ ” he began, clearly pushing the words. “We will have to find a new home, and the _warrior cats_ homes are right there in front of our noses. It will not be easy, but we are many. We are strong.”  
“And we can get cats of their own, young ones, to train them as ours,” Kalle, the golden tom, continued. Now he had the cats intrigued. Confused and surprised, but intrigued. “Think about it. The warrior cats are all about loyalty. Would they be willing to fight a cat of their own?”  
“But that would be cruel!” One cat cried out.

“Why are you so scared of the warriors then?” Clawer, the black tom, grunted back. “Because they’re so nice and cuddly? If they’d see a hair of us on their territory, they’ll kill us and you _know_ it! This is what they’ve had coming for _years!_ ”

“Clover, you’ve been to their territory before?” Kalle asked a young she-cat within the crowd. She nodded, her voice hesitant as she spoke.

“I was chasing a sparrow, I didn’t know where I was,” she told them, eyes wide and staring into nothing as if she was remembering a night mare. “They attacked me – three full grown cats against me alone. I stood no chance, I _never_ did! But they showed no mercy...”

“This is insane!” Cats still kept insisting. “You’re going to get us killed!”

Another loud cry shut their whining and complaining up and Robin spoke once more. “No cat will be forced to agree to this. We will give you a moon to think about it, until we will hold another-”

Little did they know that they would not have a moon. But lucky for them, they were soon to find out.

A loud bang could be heard, like thunder but shorter. But closer. And soon followed by another cry, one even louder, panicked and scared than the one of Robin. A ragged looking black she-cat with white spots crawled into the barn through a hole, her eyes looking frantic.

“Shiva, what happened!?” Echo asked, quickly running to her scared friend. The newcomer was breathing heavily, her chest heaving and lowering.

“They killed him,” she wheezed out, voice barely audible.

“Wh-”  
“The twolegs!” Shiva interrupted her panicked. “The twolegs took my mate and _killed_ him!”

The other shoe had dropped. The big event every cat had been fearing, yet nervously awaiting. The twolegs have declared war and the barn cats had to _act._

“There is a cave beyond the twoleg place, unknown to the warrior cats and uninteresting to the twolegs,” Robin spoke loudly over the scared murmurs and whispers. “There is little prey and little space, but it is safer than to stay here. We will start leaving by tomorrow in groups of five. If we’d leave in a big group, we’d attract too much attention. Anyone willing to support our plans – every detail of it – is welcome to join us. Anyone else should see to have left by tomorrow sundown.”

Robin was clearly done talking, jumping down the pile of hay to rest within a small nest of it. But the _gathering_ was not over yet. Too many cats were still distraught by the many things that had happened. Too many cats were confused and panicked and Kalle and Clawer still stayed up at the hay pile, trying to either calm then down, intimidate them into obedience or lift any confusion.  
To some it worked. To others it just filled them with more distraught.

“...Are you alright, Shiva?” A young calico she-cat asked. Echo looked up to see it was Clover, the three cats crowding close together, to disappear in their own world, shutting out the many scared and confused voices around them.

“...No,” the still shocked cat breathed out. “He was so young… How could they… How _could_ they?”  
“It’s okay now, Shiva, Robin and the others have a plan to leave this place,” Clover murmured in an attempt to calm her down, tongue licking gently over her head. Though Echo could not quite agree with her words, and she stared Clover down almost as if she’d been personally offended.

“How can you see this as a good thing?” She asked shocked. “This is a suicide mission! Attacking the warriors? _Stealing_ their young?”  
“Do you have a better idea?” Clover asked, not accusing or offended at all, though the question struck Echo hard.

No. No she did not.  
“Please, come with us, Echo. I don’t know what I’d do without you...”  
No matter how much she cared about Clover and the others, Echo didn’t want to come. But she glanced away, her voice low as she meowed out a quiet, “I don’t have anywhere else to go. I have no choice.”


	3. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it begins...

Before the cats were divided in Clans, there was only one big family, led by the strongest, the wisest and the fairest of them. Their name was Moon and would be known under the cats for many, many moons after.

When they died, the cats fell into great panic. They had no leader. They had no order. They had no one to tell them what to do, no one to protect them, no one to help them in their times of need.

But Moon wasn’t gone. They have merely left the realm of the living, but stayed with the cats in the night sky, ever watching, ever loving, ever guiding. When they saw the dismay of their family, their children, they left their throne within the skies and approached the cats of the living.

They told them they did not need them anymore. They told them they had grown up. They could organize themselves. But the cats were not happy. The cats were not ready. So Moon compromised.

They chose three of their children that had proven themselves worthy over many years. Blossom, whom they gave her their wisdom. Gravel, whom they gave him their fairness. And Thistle, whom they gave her their strength.

Those three cats were meant to lead the rest of their children, and bearing part of Moon within them, they came to be known as Blossommoon, Gravelmoon and Thistlemoon. Together they lived together for many moons, but this was not meant to be.

The other leaders thought Gravelmoon was acting too kind on invading cats. They thought Thistlemoon was acting too reckless on their own cats. And they thought Blossommoon was stuck within her thinking without any acting.  
They did not get along. So they split. They split the land within three, the cats going with the leader they thought fitted them most.

Moons later cats have feared they have disappointed their guardian. That they had let Moon down in being unable to work together. But they never have. Not once has Moon been any less than the proudest of their children. They had found their own way, a way different than Moon’s, but better for themselves. And they had welcomed any cat ever since that would leave the realm of the living and join them beneath the moon cats, protected once more by their guardian Moon in the endless hunting grounds of the stars.

 

Mothkit found herself there, underneath the watchful eyes of her guardian, her paws touching the stars like they would usually touch the grass. She did not know where she was and she was afraid. Though she was surrounded by many loving cats, she saw no one. She was alone. She was cold.

The stars underneath her turned to grass and when she looked around, she suddenly found herself in a field of poppy flowers, the smell of the flowers making her feel effects of drowsiness, dizziness, though she knew from the times she had helped out in the medicine den that the shouldn’t feel this way as long as she hadn’t ingested any.

But it didn’t matter too much to her anyways.

A wave of dread filled Mothkit as she saw figured of cats scattered along the field. She couldn’t make out any specific cats, like they were shapeless or colorless, and her nose was filled with only the strong smell of flowers.

The cats were falling down, obviously hurt, weak or wounded and Mothkit wanted to help them. _Had_ to! Somehow! But her paws felt weak and her eyelids felt heavy. It was like she was one of them, weak and sick needing help. And yet she was dragging herself to the closest cat, muttering pleads and prayers under her breath that grew weaker the closer she got to losing consciousness.

Until they didn’t anymore. And she opened her eyes wide, jumping up from her nest as she let out a loud, “ _no!_ ”

A cranky growl, followed by worried purrs, dragged Mothkit back to reality. She wasn’t in the poppy field anymore, instead in the cozy nursery of her clan, nestled against the thick fur of her mother.

Ivykit, her nestmate – no, her sister? – was lying next to her, head raised and eyes wide in worry. “Are you alright?” The young cat asked, nuzzling into Mothkit. Though Mothkit didn’t get a chance to reply.

“Was that really necessary?” Morningred’s cranky voice hissed, her young kittens meowling in protest as well.

“Leave her be,” Ivykit murmured back. “I’m sure she just had a bad dream. Happens to the best of us!”  
“Well, have them quieter next time.”  
“Morningred, there’s no need to be cruel,” Mothkit’s mother Goldheart hummed back. Her voice sounded hoarse – she must’ve woken up from their bickering. Though unlike the dark red she-cat, Goldheart was much more gentle with the kits.

She got up from her nest, stretching herself a little as she let out a long yawn. “Come on you two heroes. Let’s give the old, mean lady some space,” she purred teasingly, placing her tail around Ivykit and Mothkit as she lead them out of the hollowed tree cave that made up the nursery, the three cats getting followed by an annoyed voice.

“Who are you calling old!?”

The cats weren’t listening anymore, though. Instead Ivykit hurried forward, until her brown and black dappled fur appeared in front of Mothkit’s face, the latter still feeling dazed from the images of her dream.  
“So, what happened back there?” The darker she-cat meowed worriedly, eyeing her nestmate with green eyes. No, Mothkit almost shook her head, scolding her own thoughts. Her _sister._  
Ivykit had grown up with a different pair of parents, though they had passed away a bit ago. Goldheart had been quick to take her in, though Mothkit never quite got adapted to thinking if Ivykit as her _adopted sister_ rather than her best friend, her nestmate.  
But that didn’t matter right now.

“Just… a bad dream,” she murmured quietly, letting out a surprised squeak when Goldheart sat down next to her, licking her daughter between the ears a few time.

“It might be the nerves, sweetie,” she purred out gently. “Moon knows I’ve been nervous when I was about to be announced apprentice.”

“Well I’m not!” Ivykit announced proudly. “I _know_ I will be the best apprentice – better than the warriors even!”  
Goldheart let out a very amused purr, watching Ivykit proudly. Unlike Mothkit, she had never had trouble seeing Ivykit as family. She was her daughter the second she saw her alone, frightened and sad in the nursery.

“I know you will be,” Goldheart replied proudly, getting a satisfied nod from her kitten, before Ivykit looked back to Mothkit.

“And you will be, too! There’s no need to worry,” she tried to assure her, though the smile she got back from Mothkit was hesitant and unsure.

She didn’t think the bad dream actually came from nervousness of becoming an apprentice.

Another cat approached the small family, right as Goldheart got up to get her daughters some fresh-kill. The newcomer smiled at the two kits gently, though there was obvious worry in her eyes.

“Are you two okay? I heard the scream earlier.”

“Mothkit had a bad dream!” Ivykit quickly supplied the newcomer, their medicine cat Reedflower. Reedflower cocked her head surprised at the words, the long gray calico fur moving with every smallest motion. Mothkit did not want to imagine what long fur like that must feel like when wet and covered in mud.

“A bad dream?” The gentle medicine cat repeated. “Would you like to tell me about it in the medicine den?”

“I don’t-”  
“Yes!” Ivykit interrupted the other kitten suddenly. “I think that’d be a good idea. Don’t you think, Mothkitty? You shouldn’t have to worry about a bad dream when we’re about to become apprentices!”  
Well… that much was true. Mothkit wasn’t sure how great she felt about sharing her dream, let alone so soon after experiencing it, but Reedflower was a nice cat that she got along with well. And Ivykit had a very good point. Ivykit made her feel a lot braver and better in general, she didn’t even _need_ to have a good point for that.

“Alright!” Mothkit finally decided, getting a small cheer from Ivykit and a gentle smile from Reedflower.

“Alright then,” the older cat replied. “Let’s go to my den. You can join your mom and Ivykit later for some fresh-kill.”  
“Okay!” Mothkit meowed back, following Reedflower with quick steps. They arrived quickly at the medicine den, a fallen down tree trunk, hollowed out by many generations of cats that lived in there. It was spacier than the nursery and not quite as cozy, but it had an aromatic smell of herbs in the air, which Mothkit liked a lot.  
“So, what did you dream, little one?” Reedflower finally asked gently. She sat down on a small nest of moss, Mothkit doing the same with another one. Her eyes went distant as she remembered the scenes of her dream, retelling them to her medicine cat. How she found herself in a bed of stars, then in a field of poppy flowers. How there were cats needing help all around her, but no one was there to help. And Mothkit tried to, tried to so hard, but she wasn’t able to. Instead she ended up being one of them.  
“-and then I woke up,” Mothkit finally finished. “And I felt really bad. Like… Like I still needed to help them!”

“That’s… a very curious dream indeed,” Reedflower mused out quietly. “It could mean quite some things… nervousness about becoming an apprentice and disappointing your peers would definitely be something. But it’s never unwise to ignore the possibility it might be a message from the moon cats.”  
“The moon cats?” Mothkit gasped out, her eyes going wide in wonder. “They messaged _me?_ ”  
Reedflower let out an amused purr at the kit’s reaction, but gently shook her head. “Neither of us can tell for sure, though admittedly the stars sound like you had stepped into their grounds. I will think about your dream for a bit and call you back if I believe it might be something important to discuss, is that alright?”  
“Okay, Reedflower!” Mothkit purred out. “Do you think it was bad…?”

Again, the medicine cat shook her head. Of course, she didn’t actually know. A kitten receiving a message from the moon cats, let alone one so frightening, was definitely unusual and worrying. Though Mothkit had been scared enough already, and Reedflower was not going to scare her more – and also probably going to have a serious word with her ancestors.

“Don’t worry about it too much, Mothkit,” she assured the kitten instead. “It’ll be alright. You can go back to your family now, eat something!”

Mothkit got up, giving Reedflower a happy nod, before heading to the exit of the medicine den. “Thank you, Reedflower!” She purred out, before finally rushing back to Ivykit and her mother, whom had already gotten a blackbird and a squirrel from the fresh-kill pile, though waited for Mothkit to join them.

“Ivykit told me you went to Reedflower,” Goldheart purred out as she saw her daughter approaching, soft worry in her tone. “Are you alright?”  
“I am now!” Mothkit assured her happily. She dropped down by her family, Ivykit pushing the blackbird towards her to get the first bite. She took it gladly, purring through her mouthful of bird. “Reedflo’er said ‘is the moon cats!”

“Don’t talk with a full mouth, sweetie,” Goldheart chuckled out, before starting to eat the squirrel she got for herself.

“The moon cats!” Ivykit gasped out excitedly. “Really!?”  
“Yes!” Mothkit quickly replied, her mouth no longer filled with feathers. “Reedflower is trying to figure out what it means _right now!_ ”  
“That’s soooo cooool!” Ivykit squealed excitedly, scooching forward to nuzzle into Mothkit. “Mothkitty, you’re so lucky! I bet you’re the chosen one, the special cat to save everyone!”

“Now, now, don’t get ahead of yourself,” Mothkit’s mother hummed out quietly. She had finished her squirrel and was already slowly getting up as Ivykit and Mothkit traded bites of their blackbird. “You’re still just a kitten, sweetie. No saving everyone until you’re at least a warrior.”  
“But mooom! I’m the _chosen one!_ ”  
“No buts!” Goldheart chided, though it was obviously playful and not meant to be harsh at all. “I want my two little heroes to be two safe little heroes. At least for a little longer. Is that alright?”  
Mothkit let out a sigh, a very long and obviously exaggerated sigh. Like she was doing her mother a very great favor. “Alright mom, but just for you.”  
“Thank you, sweetie!” Goldheart purred out happily, licking both of her children over their heads. “Now, I’ll need to have a little word with your father. Don’t get into any trouble!”  
“We’re heroes, we _defeat_ trouble!” Ivykit purred back proudly, getting a small chuckle from Goldheart, before the golden she-cat left to find the tom in question.

The two kittens watched after the queen for a bit longer, Ivykit finishing up the last bits of the blackbird, before she finally pounced up.

“C’mon, let’s play!” She purred out excitedly. “We’ll have to practice fighting if we want to be the best apprentices soon!”

Mothkit let out an excited purr as well, not even getting off the ground before she was already pouncing at the brown kitten, rolling and wrestling with her over the ground. Soon they were going to be apprentices! And they were going to train together, to become the best of the best! The chosen ones!

 

Mothkit wasn’t sure how long they had been play fighting through the camp, but after a little while, Reedflower’s gray calico fur caught her attention and dragged her out of the fighting mind. She jumped off Ivykit quickly, whom was left on the ground alone slightly befuddled.

“Did you need me?” Mothkit asked, clear and unmasked excitement in her voice.

Reedflower let out an amused purr at the quick reaction, but gave her a nod, tail tip waving her towards the medicine den. Mothkit didn’t need to be told twice, already following the other she-cat, though she turned back once to Ivykit.  
“Sorry! We can play more later, right?”  
“Of course!” Ivykit called back, not looking hurt or offended at all. On the contrary, she seemed about as excited for Mothkit as Mothkit was herself. “Good luck!”

As soon as they were in the medicine den, Reedflower moved some blue berries towards Mothkit. “Those are juniper berries,” the medicine cat meowed out. “They help with bellyaches. Could you help me squish them to a pulp?”  
Well. That wasn’t exactly what Mothkit expected, but she still gave the other cat a happy nod, already starting to squish the berries. This wasn’t new to her anyways. Reedflower had always been very nice to Mothkit and Mothkit loved helping her. And not _only_ because of the sweet honey and tasty plants Reedflower let her snack on sometimes!

“Who’s having bellyaches?” The kitten asked curiously, not letting her eyes off the berries, though, making sure the pulp only went on the small leaf the berries had been on.

“Tattertail has been complaining about bellyaches,” Reedflower told her, before letting out an amused chuckle. “And you know the old guy. Too lazy to chew his own medicine.”  
Mothkit chuckled at that as well, scraping the rest of the squished berries on her paws onto the leaf once she felt like she was done. Reedflower seemed to agree as well.  
“Good job, Mothkit. Would you mind bringing those to Tattertail?”  
“Of course!” Mothkit said quickly, already picking the little packet of squished berries up and heading towards the exit.  
“And meet me back here when you’re done!” Reedflower called after her, getting an affirmative _mrow_ back from the kitten.

Mothkit also always liked helping Reedflower by delivering the packs of medicine. It just was nice feeling helpful and the cats she brought them to always seemed to thankful.

She hurried a little as soon as she saw the small rabbit hole that made up the elder’s den, peeking into the entrance hole as soon as she arrived. “Hello! Is Tattertail here?”  
“What?” An old, croaky voice called back. “Feather trail? There’s no birds down here, mousebrain!”  
“The only mousebrain here are you, Sunsetfur!” A second old voice croaked back, before the dark brown tabby head of Tattertail appeared at the entrance of the den. “I’m here, kit. Do you need something?”  
Mothkit quickly shook her head no, before placing the leaf of squished berries down. “It’s your medicine from Reedflower! Juniper berries against bellyache.”

Tattertail let out a surprised purr as he pushed the leaf packet with his nose to open it. “Why thank you, kit. Let Reedflower know I thank her too, yes?”  
“Of course!” Mothkit meowed happily, staying only long enough to see Tattertail licking up the berry pulp, before the started hopping back towards the medicine den.

“Tattertail says thank you,” the kitten chirped happily once she arrived back in Reedflowers den, the medicine cat already appearing at the other end of it. She looked pleased, though not quite ready to let Mothkit go.

“Sit down with me, Mothkit,” she purred out instead, already taking place in the same moss nest she sat in when they talked earlier. And Mothkit followed suit, excitement already tingling in her paws.  
This must be it! Now she would tell her about her prophecy!

“I was thinking about the dream you had,” Reedflower began, Mothkit doing her best to not let out an excited squeal. “And… I think I know what it meant.”  
“Am I the chosen one?” The kitten asked quickly. “Will I save everyone?”  
The questions seemed to surprise Reedflower a little, though she let out an amused purr when she shook her head. “Not quite. Though I do believe you will help – possibly save – a lot of cats if you accept what I have to offer.”  
What she has to offer? “Like… a gift?”  
Again, Reedflower shook her head. “You said you saw sick and hurt cats,” Reedflower questioned, getting a hesitant nod from Mothkit. “And you wanted to help them? You felt bad that you couldn’t?”  
“Yes…?” Mothkit replied, unsure why she was asking those question.

“What if you _could_ have helped those cats?”  
“I… wouldn’t have felt as bad!” Mothkit replied, still a little hesitant, but more surer now. “They needed help and no one else could help them!”  
Reedflower nodded, looking thoughtful, though very understanding. “Mothkit, would you like to help sick and hurt cats? Would you like to become my apprentice as a medicine cat?”  
This… was _really_ not what Mothkit was expecting.

A medicine cat? All that Mothkit had ever wanted was train alongside Ivykit to become the best warrior, though… Ivykit had always been the one excited for that. Mothkit was excited, too, but she never minded still having to spend time in camp! She always was able to help Reedflower when she was bored.

“Okay!” Mothkit finally decided with a determined nod. “Yes! I’d like that!”  
Reedflower seemed surprised at that question, already getting up and circling Mothkit happily. Before she stopped herself, trying to hold back with her excitement.  
“Are you absolutely sure?” The medicine cat asked once more. “You’ll train separately from the other ‘paws. And medicine cat isn’t all fun and jokes! You’ll have to learn a lot of herbs and their effects. Do you think you can do it?”  
“Yes!” Mothkit meowed again, jumping up from her spot now and shooting Reedflower an excited, determined smile. “I can! Can _you?_ ”  
“Oh, is that a challenge?” Reedflower purred playfully. “Are you trying to surpass me _already?_ ”  
“Of course! If I’ll be a medicine cat, I’ll be the best one!”  
“Well, I guess I’ll better watch out then,” the medicine cat meowed happily, though she was already skipping towards the exit of her den. “I’ll let Spottedmoon know right away! Oh! You can go back to Ivykit if you want to now!”

Mothkit watched her leave the den and hurry towards the leaders den, looking about as excited as a young apprentice. And Mothkit did just as well, unable to wait another second to tell Ivykit about this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> surprise: the edgy main character prophecy just means ur gonna be a doctor  
> also?? mothkitty is such an adorable nickname, i am 100% gonna make ivykit keep using it even after theyve become 'paws  
> (or as adults "Mothkitty, could you come here for a moment?" "I've been Mothflight for eight moons now, Ivyheart, you know that.")
> 
> if you like this fic & would like to see more, i'd love to see some comments <3


	4. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally another chapter! i hope you'll enjoy these cute cats

Mothkit was excited, yes. She wanted to share the news with Ivykit, they told each other  _ everything. _ But when she saw her, playing with one of the younger apprentices, Rainpaw, she… hesitated.

They had promised each other to train together. To hunt together, learn to fight side by side. One day they wanted to compete on becoming leader, promising to make the other deputy.

None of that was possible anymore. Will Ivykit be disappointed? Angry even?    
Mothkit was nervous, paws squirming over the grassy ground. She almost jerked surprised when she heard Ivykit call out for her, her nestmate having noticed her out of the medicine cat’s den and already looking towards her expectantly.

Mothkit approached her less as excited as Ivykit looked.

“So? What did she say?” The other kitten already asked, her head close to Mothkit’s, noses almost touching. “Are you the prophesied one? The chosen one?”   
“Chosen one?” Rainpaw repeated with an amused purr, the young gray tomcat sitting down onto his hide legs, eyeing the kittens curiously. “Did I miss something?”   
But Mothkit shook her head no. “Well. Not exactly,” she admitted, her tone slightly subdued. “Ivykit… Reedflower asked me to be  _ her _ apprentice. To be the next medicine cat.”   
“Oh.” Ivykit replied surprised, her eyes a little wider. Before they got excited. “Oh!  _ Oh! _ You said yes, right?  _ Tell me you said yes! _ ”   
“I did!” Mothkit replied, surprised at her friend’s enthusiasm. “I did, but-”   
“Oh, Mothkitty, that’s so great!” Ivykit purred excitedly, before Mothkit even got the chance to word out her worries. She leaned closer to Mothkit, rubbing her head against her in a show of excited affection. “You always knew so much about the plants! You’ll be an  _ amazing _ medicine cat!”   
“But  _ Ivykit!”  _ Mothkit tried to interrupt her, her tone desperate. “We won’t be able to train together! Hunt together!”   
“Well… Medicine cats still hunt sometimes,” Rainpaw chimed in, sounding a little hesitant. Like he hadn’t wanted to barge into their conversation. “It’s not their  _ duty, _ but for survival and sometimes in emergencies, medicine cats still hunt and fight. And the apprentices still have to learn it as well.”   
“Exactly!” Ivykit added enthusiastically, before purring out a soft, “Mothkitty, were you worried about that? Don’t be! Even  _ if _ we won’t  _ train _ together, we’ll still see each other every time in the camp! It’ll be great. Plus, I’ll know exactly who to go to after I tried to catch a hedgehog!”   
Ivykit started to chuckle, remembering a story they had all heard not too long ago, Mothkit joining in quickly. Only Rainpaw was quiet, looking away kind of embarrassed, pouting almost.

“It was  _ one time! _ ” He tried to defend himself. “It looked like a big shrew from behind!”   
But no matter what the small tom was trying, he could not stop the soon-to-be apprentice’s cackling.

 

It didn’t take long until the entire camp got wind of the good news. Mothkits parents Goldheart and Rowanclaw soon came up to her, grooming her with far too many licks to tell her how proud they were. Other apprentices and warriors came by sometimes as well, congratulating Mothkit, wishing them good luck, telling them they were looking forward to having another medicine cat in the camp.

“I’m not even an apprentice yet!” Mothkit complained at one point, Ivykit giggling at her happily. Though Mothkit had enjoyed the attention, she didn’t quite understand it. “They didn’t come up to  _ you _ about all of this!  _ Ivykit! _ ”   
“Well, I’m not a medicine cat! Those are rare,” Ivykit commented, circling her nest mate excitedly. “Just imagine all the cool stuff you will do! Talk to the moon cats, see cats of the other clans…”   
Mothkit couldn’t help but to giggle as well. “You’ll meet cats, too! The gatherings aren’t just for medicine cats.”   
“But not as often as  _ you! _ ” Ivykit argued. “Medicine cats don’t have to stick to borders!”   
“Now that’s not  _ quite _ true,” a new voice chimed in, the two kittens looking up at the newcomer startled.

“Spottedmoon!” Ivykit chirped surprised. The leader gave her a soft, happy purr, sitting down next to them.

“Well hello there, young ones. Reedflower told me about her apprentice choice. Congratulations,” Spottedmoon hummed happily to Mothkit. “And to you, too, Ivykit. You’ll be a very valuable warrior apprentice very soon. I look forward to watching you both grow and learn.”   
“Thank you, Spottedmoon!” Ivykit purred happily.

“Yes! Thank you!” Mothkit agreed.

Spottedmoon nodded softly, giving them a smile. Before it turned a little mischievous, playful. “Now, Mothkit, though. You’re not planning to  _ already _ run away from me, are you?” She asked, her tone clearly not serious, though the kitten still shook her head strongly, like she had to put all her effort into it to convince her leader.

“No! Of course not!”   
“I would hope so!” Spottedmoon spoke. “It is true that borders don’t quite apply to medicine cats as they do to warriors, though if you do not have a good reason for being in enemy territory, warriors will even attack an intruding medicine cat. So be wary.”

“Well, I’ll just come with her then!” Ivykit purred proudly. “I’ll be her bodyguard. No one would attack BlossomClan’s strongest warrior together with its best medicine cat!”

Mothkit and Spottedmoon  _ both _ purred out a happy chuckle.

“Well, in  _ that _ case…” Spottedmoon began in between soft laughter, before shaking her head. “No, really though. It is best if you two stay within our territory.  _ You _ especially, Ivykit.”

She had still been gentle about it, but the kittens couldn’t help to feel a little chided. They both gave her a small nod, Ivykit responding with a small, “okay, Spottedmoon,” before the leader dismissed herself again, heading to her den with a small wave of her tail.

 

Mothkit was still tired when she dragged open her eyes. Tired enough to know she couldn’t have woken up naturally. Something must’ve woken her. And that ‘something,’ or rather ‘ _ someone _ ,’ was pacing around the nursery impatiently.

“Ivykit…? What’s wrong?” Mothkit asked tiredly, blinking at her quasi-sister. The dappled cat leapt around, body tense, eyes wide and tail waving.   
“Mousebrain! We’re becoming apprentices today!” Ivykit reminded her, Mothkit letting out an excited gasp in response. Right! It had been a couple of days since Reedflower told her she was going to become her apprentice, and only one day since Rowanclaw dropped the ‘hint’ that ‘someone’ was going to get their ceremony the following day. The following day, which was  _ today! _

“Can’t you be happy a little  _ quieter? _ ” Morningred complained grumpily, her voice hoarse and quiet. But even before either of them - or Goldheart, who also looked pretty miffed at the other queen’s attitude - could even say anything, Stormflight already dashed into the nursery, past the little family, and to Morningred to nuzzle her happily. 

At least that was taken care of…

“Come on! Let’s go, or we’ll miss our ceremony!” Ivykit meowed excitedly, already leaping out of the den, tail motioning Mothkit to follow. And she did, running after the other. Only Goldheart seemed to stay behind a little, having just been woken up. She let out a soft laugh.

“Now now, kittens, do not worry. You’ll notice when your ceremony is about to begi- Oh! Oh, Ivykit, no!” She quickly sprinted forward after all, picking up her adoptive daughter by the scruff of her neck.

“Nooo! I have to wake up Spottedmoon!” The kitten complained, struggling in Goldheart’s hold.

“Spottedmoon can wake up herself!” Goldheart told her, placing the kitten down again, Ivykit pouting upset.

“But the ceremony…”   
“The ceremony will start soon enough.”   
“Don’t worry Ivykit,” Mothkit purred to her best friend, nuzzling the dappled kitten. “We have to wait until everyone is awake anyways, or they won’t see our ceremony.”   
“Right!” Ivykit responded, more enthusiastic again. “Everyone has to see!”   
“Even Sparkkit and Featherkit!” Mothkit agreed.

“ _ Especially _ Sparkkit and Featherkit! How else will they look up to us? Oh! Mothkit, do you think we’ll be their mentors!”   
“Of course,” Mothkit responded confidently. Goldheart let out a soft purr at their conversation, before she left the two kittens to themselves, heading for her mate instead.

“I will teach Sparkkit the best hunting crouches!” Ivykit went on excitedly, dropping down until her chest was flush against the grassy ground, fur soaking up in morning dew wetness, but she didn’t mind. “Exactly like that! I’ll make him the best hunter out there!”

“I’m sure you will.” Ivykit yelped at the sound of the voice, leaping straight up and landing on stiff legs. She got a purred out laugh in response, the gray tom coming into view from behind her, tail barely brushing the kits as he had passed them both and turned to face them.

“Hi Rainpaw.” Mothkit greeted the apprentice. “We’re getting our mentors today!”   
“I heard!” Rainpaw replied, sounding about as excited as Mothkit was. “Do I have to worry about competition now?”   
“Oh no, don’t worry about that!” Ivykit purred proudly, quickly getting her bearings back. “There will be no competition. Mothkitty and I will be the best hunters! You won’t even stand a chance.”   
“And medicine cat,” Mothkit added proudly.   
“And medicine cat!” Ivykit agreed equally as proud.

Rainpaw was still chuckling, his tail flicking happily. “Well then, guess I’ll have to settle for best fighter, won’t I-”   
He got cut off, a flurry of white and orange knocking him down.

“No, I think I’ve got that covered,” Sunpaw purred confidently, her tail swaying as she held her brother down with her front paws. Rainpaw was coughing in surprise and shock, trying to struggle out of her hold. But Sunpaw didn’t even need to pay attention to him, instead eying the kits excitedly.

“So you’re going to be training alongside us?”   
The kits nodded in reply, excitement prickling their fur. “I can’t wait to learn how to fight and stalk!”

“I just hope you won’t get Rosethorn as a mentor! I heard she’s  _ rough. _ ” Rainpaw shuddered at her sisters words, still stuck under her paws.

“She took over for Gravelclaw once,” Rainpaw told them. “She sent me to hunt for birds. On the  _ moor _ ! During  _ rain _ !”

Sunpaw purred amused. “I told you, mom should’ve given you a different name! Maybe your fate could’ve been changed.”

“And she said she’d shred my ears if I come back empty-mouthed!” Rainpaw continued his lamenting, not addressing his sisters comment.

Even Ivykit shuddered at the horror stories, but quickly shook her head to look confident once more.

“Well, I’m not scared!” The kit announced proudly. “I will catch  _ all _ the birds if Rosethorn wants me to! Right Mothkitty?”   
“Sure!” Mothkit agreed with a purr, fascinated by her nest-mate’s confidence. Mothkit would’ve easily felt worried or discouraged after stories like that. But she didn’t have to either way. “And I won’t have to deal with Rosethorn to begin with. My mentor will be Reedflower!” Her tail swished over the grassy ground happily, the idea growing more and more to her. She was going to be a medicine cat!

“I see you’re already making plans,” a fifth voice joined them, startling the four young cats. Spottedmoon was glancing down at them amused, a purr rumbling softly in her chest.   
“Oh! Good morning, Spottedmoon,” Sunpaw greeted her leader quickly, finally getting off of Rainpaw. The gray tom quickly leapt up, shaking his pelt from the dirt and grass.

“Good morning, young ones,” she said, before nodding towards Mothkit and Ivykit. “Are you ready for your ceremony?”   
“You have to ask?” Ivykit replied. “Of course we are!”   
“Ivykit almost barged into your den this morning,” Mothkit whispered. “But mom stopped her.”   
Spottedmoon let out a surprised laugh. “Well, I suppose I should be thanking Goldheart then, shouldn’t I?” Though she didn’t wait for a response. She leapt onto the leader’s tree stump, her meow ringing loudly through the camp.   
“May every cat old enough to catch their own prey gather around the leader’s stump for a gathering!” The leader called through the camp. 

Heads popped out of the dens, some still looking tired, others having already been up for a bit. None of them seemed very surprised, they must’ve already heard about Ivykit and Mothkit. Slowly the space around the leader’s stump grew littered in a group of cats, all looking up at their leader expectantly. After even the last cat arrived, Spottedmoon finally began, lowering her head, looking at Ivykit and Mothkit, whom were both sitting at the foot of the stump, for everyone in sight.

“Ivykit. Mothkit.” Her voice held something grave. “Do you wish to learn the laws of our ancestors, to learn how to live in the wild and protect your clan and family?”

Mothkit’s paws were jittery with apprehension, it took her a moment to realize she was expected to answer. But once she did, she held her head high to face Spottedmoon. “Yes!”

“Me too!” Ivykit agreed, pride and confidence thick in her voice.

Spottedmoon nodded, before she raised her head up high, looking to the sky.

“I, Spottedmoon, leader of BlossomClan, am now talking to the moon cats. Moon cats!” She called out. “Those two young cats want to learn your laws of living and I recommend them to you as apprentices.”

She paused for a few breaths, taking a deep breath. Her eyes were close, nose still pointed at the sky, like she was expecting an answer from the moon cats. But then, after a few moments, she lowered her head again, looking down at the apprentices.

“With the power given to me by the moon cats I will give you two now your new names. Ivykit, from now on until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Ivypaw!”   
A chorus of different voices rang up, calling Ivypaw’s new name. Mothkit could feel the other cat’s fur fluffing up in pride, and Mothkit felt only that for her as well. Pride.   
“Mothkit,” Spottedmoon continued, her meow louder than the chorus, slowly dying down the other cat’s calls. “From now on until you earn your name as a medicine cat, you will be known as Mothpaw!”   
And then the chorus rang up again. They called Mothpaw’s name now, so many voices. Voices that Mothpaw knew and held dearly, and some she would be surprised to hear, would she not know this was custom by any cat. She could tell now why Ivypaw had reacted the way she did. Hearing so many cats cheer for her felt empowering. She felt like nothing could ruin this for her. She felt like they, too, were convinced they were going to become the best warrior and medicine cat in the clan.

“Stormflight,” the leader called out again, the blue tom straightening up in surprise, looking at his leader attentively. “You have been trained well by Nighttail and have been long ready to take on an apprentice. From now on you will mentor Ivypaw and I expect for you to pass down all your knowledge to her.”   
“Of course, Spottedmoon!” Stormflight responded, before padding through the crowd of cats towards Ivypaw. He lowered his head to touch noses with his new apprentice, and Mothpaw could hear an excited purr coming from her nest-mate.

“Reedflower,” Spottedmoon went on, and Mothpaw already knew what was to come next. “You have learned long under Lynxlight’s guidance, both when and after he used to be known as Lynxear. You have ever since served your clan well, and I trust you to pass down your training on Mothpaw.”

Reedflower didn’t respond, but she was purring, too, excitedly so. She went over to Mothpaw with almost a jump in her step, lowering her head to touch noses with the young cat.

“It’ll be my honor,” she purred finally.

Spottedmoon gave her a nod, before turning back to the apprentices. “I’m proud to have two cats as determined as you two as apprentices of my clan,” she told them, licking both Ivypaw and Mothpaw over the head. They hadn’t seen anyone’s apprentice ceremony yet themselves, only Cheetahclaw’s warrior ceremony. But they knew from what their parents had told them, that they were expected to share tongues with her leader now, licking her paws as a sign that they were honored to be training under her leadership.

So they did. Mothpaw’s lick was unsteady and nervous, but the soft purring of Reedflower still close to her and the warm brush of Ivypaw’s fur against hers calmed her down.

When the two apprentices looked up again, their leader was looking through the crowd of cats. “The gathering is over,” she announced. “You are dismissed. I hope you all welcome our apprentices as well as I do!” She jumped off the stump and stepped back, giving way for the crowd of excited cats to gratulate the two cats.

“Oh, Mothpaw! Ivypaw!” Goldheart said the names like she was trying them out, the sound of it still new on her tongue. “Mothpaw! Ivypaw! Moth _ paw. _ Ivy _ paw. _ ”   
“Yes, mom,” Ivypaw purred amused.

“Oh, I am  _ so _ proud of you! Rowanclaw! Come here.” The black and orange tom quickly padded up, his step fastening once he got closer and Mothpaw immediately knew what this meant.

“Oh no!” She yelped, trying to turn and run for it, but Rowanclaw had already tackled her down, rough licks lapping over her long fur.

“Oh yes!” Her father meowed mischievously. Rowanclaw rarely showed a lot of affection, he was busy and had to keep up a serious image as the clan’s deputy. Maybe he took his rank too serious, or so Goldheart would say sometimes. But in moments where he got really emotional, it was impossible to get this tom out of your fur.

“I’m so proud of you, Mothpaw. And you, too, Ivypaw!” The tom told them both. “You’ll make fine apprentices! I’m sure one day you will be able to take over as deputy, too, Ivypaw.”   
“I hope so!” Ivypaw purred confidently. “And then I will become leader, with Mothkitty as my deput-” She paused, realizing her error. “...Mothkitty will be the bestest medicine cat!”

“She’s not a ‘kit anymore!” Goldheart corrected her, pride almost as thick in her voice as her purr. “It’s Moth _ paw _ now.”

But Ivypaw seemed almost hurt by that. She shook her head rapidly. “She might not be Moth _ kit _ anymore, but she’ll always be Moth _ kitty! _ Right, Mothpaw!?”   
Mothpaw was surprised at the question. But Ivypaw looked at her so desperately, expectantly. She never thought she’d feel so attached to her little nickname. A purr found its way out of Mothpaw’s throat.

“Of course!” She told her nest-mate. “I’ll always be your Mothkitty.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mothkitty mothkitty mothkitty

**Author's Note:**

> if you wanna contact me to yell about fictional cats...  
> tumblr is [gasp-the-wontons](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/gasp-the-wontons) twitter is [@trashgaylie](https://twitter.com/trashgaylie)
> 
> comments are also always highly appreciated and motivating!!! (seriously, as much as i love kudos', comments actually keep me going)


End file.
